Ángel
by Tmau1990
Summary: Gabriella es nueva en el instituto y no quiere que nadie conozca su pasado. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien si que estuviera interesado en conocerlo? TROYELLA


_**Este es un fic corto sobre HSM que se me ocurrió un día de repente. Espero que sepáis apreciarlo.**_

_**Como ya sabéis, ningún personaje me pertenece. Yo solo los aprovecho para dejar fluir mi imaginación y crear historias tan bonitas como la que viene a continuación.**_

* * *

**ÁNGEL**

Nuestra historia tiene su comienzo en el estado de Nuevo México, concretamente en Albuquerque. En el instituto East High, se iba a inaugurar un nuevo curso que muchos hubieran deseado que no llegara para poder disfrutar aún más del verano. Entre ellos se encontraba un chico castaño, de diecisiete años y de ojos azules llamado Troy Bolton, estudiante de último curso, pero sus motivos eran distintos al resto de los estudiantes. El chico era muy popular debido a su talento innato para los deportes, sobretodo en el baloncesto, equipo del cual era el capitán, pero él para nada deseaba sentirse así. Su deseo más profundo era que durante ese año que le quedaba, fuera solo un alumno más, cosa difícil ya que sus actos de años anteriores hablaban más alto que sus intenciones. Casi al borde de la depresión, concertó una cita con el orientador-psicólogo del instituto para justo el día antes de empezar el curso.

- Por un momento pensé que terminarías el instituto sin hacerme una visita. Dime, Troy. ¿Qué te ha traído por mis dominios?

- Necesito consejo. Este verano he estado reflexionando sobre algunas cosas de mi vida en el instituto. Tengo la impresión de que nadie me conoce. Solo conocen mi fama como capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

- ¿Y eso qué provoca en ti?

- Creo que cuando termine el instituto no voy a tener nada. Conservaré algunos amigos, pero nada más. Esto provoca me provoca un profundo vacío en mi interior.

- Ya veo. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes miedo al mundo exterior. Es común en muchos estudiantes de último año. Los años del instituto son sin duda los mejores de la vida de todos, pero nada ni nadie puede evitar que se terminen, ni siquiera tú mismo.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- Te recomiendo un cambio de perspectiva. Prueba cosas nuevas durante este año y corre algunos riesgos. Vive este año como si fuera el último de tu vida, aunque no hagas ninguna locura.

No sabía si era porque era justo lo que necesitaba oír, pero Troy se sintió reconfortado con lo que le había dicho el orientador. Esa misma tarde tuvo otra charla, seguramente más importante, con otro miembro del instituto, el entrenador Bolton, o lo que es lo mismo, su padre.

- ¿Preparado para la nueva temporada?

- De eso quería hablarte. No voy a jugar.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, papá. Es mi último año y me gustaría disfrutarlo. Desde que empecé el instituto e ingresé en el equipo, todos los años han sido idénticos. Me gustaría vivir algún curso con normalidad. Me dedicaré a probar nuevas cosas.

- ¿Quién te ha comido la cabeza?

- Nadie. Esto es algo que he estado meditando durante los últimos meses. Me he dado cuenta que cuando termine el instituto no me va a quedar nada. El orientador me ha dicho que me vendría bien probar algo nuevo.

- Voy a tener que hablar con él. ¿Quién se cree que es para dar ese tipo de consejos a mi hijo?

- Solo hace su trabajo. Además, creo que tiene razón. Tengo que buscar un significado a mi vida antes de que sea tarde.

- Hazlo si quieres, pero no pienso permitir que dejes el baloncesto. Ese es tu futuro.

- Mi futuro será el que yo decida. Por una vez, déjame que yo elija lo que quiero ser y hacer.

- Cuando descubras que has echado a perder tu vida, no me vengas llorando y suplicándome que te deje volver.

El señor Bolton da media vuelta y se marcha muy enfadado.

- Tranquilo. No lo haré.

* * *

Comienza el curso y en cuanto Troy entró por la puerta se encontró con Chad, su mejor amigo desde que estaban en la guardería, quien había salido a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué cuentas, capitán? ¿Ha caído alguna chica este verano?

- No, Chad. He aprovechado el verano en otros asuntos más importantes.

- ¿Qué puede haber más importante durante el verano que las chicas?

- Mi vida y mi futuro.

Chad se quedó a cuadros con esa respuesta tan filosófica.

- Explícate.

- No sé si te has parado a pensarlo, pero este es nuestro último año.

- Sí. ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué nos espera fuera del instituto? Cuando terminemos, nuestra popularidad y nuestra gloria desaparecerán. Seremos dos chicos más del montón. Y yo no quiero que eso sea así.

- ¿Desde cuándo te comes la cabeza por eso?

- No me como la cabeza. Es la pura verdad. Ayer hablé con el psicólogo y me dio un consejo que voy a poner en práctica. A partir de hoy, tú eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Te felicito. Siempre lo has querido.

- Corta el rollo. ¿El orientador te dijo que le pasaras el muerto a otro?

- No, que pruebe nuevas experiencias. Y una de las experiencias que voy a probar es que este curso no voy formar parte del equipo de baloncesto.

- Vale, Troy. Me estás asustando.

- Quiero saber lo que se siente siendo un chico normal. Quiero vivir algo de tiempo sin ser el ídolo de todos los del instituto.

- Pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar el equipo. Sabes perfectamente que el equipo no es nadie sin ti.

- Pero si no lo hago, no podré experimentar de lleno esa experiencia. El baloncesto es lo que me retrasa en mi progreso.

- Te voy a dar un consejo. La temporada no empieza hasta dentro de un mes. Yo asumiré el puesto de capitán durante ese tiempo. Quiero que reflexiones bien y tomes una decisión adecuada sin que nadie te influya. Después de ese tiempo volveremos a hablar y me dirás si finalmente te vas del equipo o te quedas. Se lo debes a los demás.

- Aunque decidiera volver, no puedo – dijo el castaño con tono triste -. Ayer tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre. No me lo va a permitir.

- Yo hablaré con el entrenador. Tú solo preocúpate de tomar la decisión más adecuada y la que te haga más feliz.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Este no es tu problema.

- Porque cuando terminemos el instituto si tendrás algo. A mí, tu mejor amigo. Estás pasando por una crisis y los amigos deben ayudarse cuando eso ocurre.

Como Chad sabía que Troy se pondría sentimental, se marchó enseguida para evitar que llegara hasta ese punto. Sonó el primer timbre del curso que daba comienzo a otro año que se preveía fuera largo. Troy entró en clase y comenzó a ver a compañeros cuyas caras empezaban a resultarle repetitivas. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre y se dispuso a afrontar el inicio.

- Bien, chicos. Antes de empezar quiero que conozcáis a una nueva alumna del instituto.

Una chica morena entró a la clase y enseguida las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Por algún motivo que todos desconocían, la chica estaba muy emocionada. Lo normal en esos casos era que estuviera nerviosa y que se notara a la legua.

- Esta es Gabriella Móntez. La señorita Móntez ha venido hasta East High desde muy lejos para cumplir su último año de instituto entre nosotros. Espero que sea recibida como es debido. Por favor, señorita Móntez, tome asiento en el lugar que prefiera.

Gabriella vio un asiento justo delante del de Troy y enseguida se sentó allí. Enseguida el chico comenzó a inspeccionar a la chica. No era precisamente que ella fue realmente llamativa, pero como no estaba por la labor de prestar atención en clase, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Durante cincuenta minutos, estuvo observando cada mínimo detalle que pudo apreciar de la chica y dejó volar su mente. La llegada de esa chica sin duda debía ser una señal para que probara suerte con sus nuevos objetivos. ¿Por qué motivo si no había llegado alguien nuevo solo para el último año? Terminó la clase y enseguida salieron todos. El chico se acercó a Gabriella y se decidió a presentarse. Si era una señal, tenía que conocer más de ella.

- Bienvenida al East High.

- Gracias.

- Me llamo Troy Bolton. ¿Me permites enseñarte el instituto?

- ¿Ahora? Llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

- Pues te puedo acompañar a la siguiente aula y después, durante el descanso, enseñarte el resto del instituto.

- Me parece un buen plan.

Observó el horario de ella y se alegró bastante al ver que compartían la siguiente clase. Más bien, todas. Sin duda eso era una señal. Y había llegado como caída del cielo.

* * *

Durante el descanso, Troy guió a Gabriella por todas las aulas y rincones del instituto. Pero había un lugar que se había resistido a visitar. Por desgracia para él, la chica tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Y esa puerta? – señalando a unas puertas de seguridad dobles -.

- Es el gimnasio.

- Vayamos a verlo.

A Troy no le apetecía, pero no opuso resistencia. Sabía que su padre estaría allí y no quería tener que verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su padre en cuanto lo vio -.

- Gabriella es nueva en el instituto y se le estoy enseñando. Te prometo que en cuanto termine nos iremos.

Pero igualmente le hizo una visita guiada de lo más completa y se entretuvo bastante en describirle algunas historias graciosas y/o curiosas que habían ocurrido allí.

- Parece que conoces mucho este sitio.

- Será porque he pasado grandes momentos en este sitio durante los últimos años.

- ¿Eres deportista?

- Lo era. Lo he dejado.

- ¿Problemas físicos?

- Problemas personales. He conseguido grandes logros con el equipo de baloncesto, pero no quiero que el baloncesto sea todo en mi vida.

- No podemos cambiar lo que somos. Seguramente el baloncesto es lo que te ha hecho ser quien eres. No deberías cambiar ahora. Eso solo te causará problemas psicológicos.

- ¿Eres psicóloga?

- Digamos que de donde vengo se enseña mucho las enseñanzas psicológicas y filosóficas. Ponen mucho énfasis en nuestra educación en ese asunto.

- ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Querías probar algo nuevo?

- Como tú, parece ser.

- Cuéntame.

- No puedo hablar de mi vida antes de llegar aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque…

Gabriella salió corriendo de improviso. Troy había tocado un tema conflictivo y Gabriella no sabía como iba a poder salir de esa de otro modo.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, Gabriella estuvo evitando en la medida de lo posible a Troy para evitar que indagara más de lo debido. Pero Troy estaba decidido a averiguar todo lo posible de Gabriella y a la salida comenzó a seguirla, sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto. O eso creía él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues?

- Quiero averiguar porque estás tan misteriosa conmigo desde que te he pedido que me contaras algo de tu vida antes de llegar a aquí.

- Pero es que no hay nada que contar. Cuando llegué a aquí corté todo tipo de relación con mi vida pasada.

- ¿Tuviste problemas?

- Algunos, pero no me pidas que te lo cuente.

- De acuerdo, no te lo pediré.

Y no lo hizo porque esperaba que, tarde o temprano, gracias a sus encantos pudiera hacer que la chica le contara todo eso y mucho más. Solo tenía que esperar a que ese momento llegara. Llegaron a la altura de la casa de Troy y se separaron.

- ¿Dónde vives?

- No muy lejos. Unas cuantas casas más adelante.

- Pues no vemos mañana en el instituto.

Troy entró en su casa y Gabriella siguió andando hasta llegar a una casa bastante sobria y poco llamativa. En cuanto entró, una voz saltó.

- ¿Qué sabe ese chico?

- Nada. No le he contado nada que le haga sospechar.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Creo que sospechaba algo cuando me negué a contarle cosas de mi procedencia, pero al final parece que lo va a dejar pasar.

- Recuerda que uno de los términos de tu estancia aquí es que nadie debe saber de donde provienes ni lo que eres.

- No, señor. Procuraré que nadie se entere.

- Las consecuencias de ese descubrimiento pueden ser muy graves.

La voz se calló y Gabriella se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Realmente le estaba carcomiendo por dentro el tener que ocultarle ese secreto a un chico al que solo conocía hacía unas horas. Pero lo más curioso de esa charla era que en la casa no había nadie más ni había utilizado ningún aparato para comunicarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Troy empezó a hacer averiguaciones por su cuenta. Buscó el nombre de Gabriella en Internet con la intención de encontrar algunas pistas sobre ella. Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que el nombre de Gabriella Móntez no estaba registrado en ningún sitio. Eso le provocó una inquietud bastante grande. Se reunió con ella y empezó a indagar con extrema cautela.

- Una curiosidad. ¿Qué día naciste?

- Pues el dieciocho de diciembre.

- Entonces eres más joven que yo. Hubiera jurado que serías mayor.

- Me lo dicen mucho. De donde yo vengo...

Al instante Gabriella le pilló en su intento.

- Si esto es otro método para descubrir cosas de mi pasado, te aconsejo que lo dejes. No te servirá.

- ¿Cómo preguntarte qué día naciste puede significar que quiero conocer tu pasado?

- Por mi fecha de nacimiento, puedes saber dónde lo hice y eso te puedo llevar a descubrir más cosas. Te he calado.

Troy estaba alucinado. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica hubiera descubierto todo su plan gracias a una simple pregunta? Troy se tiró la tarde pensando en eso y en lo inteligente que había resultado la chica nueva. Por su parte, Gabriella tuvo una nueva charla con la voz del día anterior.

- Ese chico se está acercando demasiado. Debes convencerle para que lo deje.

- Hago lo puedo. Es curioso. No podrá evitarlo.

- Pero si su curiosidad le lleva a descubrir la verdad tendrás que ser tú quien pague el precio. Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para hacer que desista. Si no lo haces tú, tendré que hacerlo yo.

La voz se volvió a callar y Gabriella volvió a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla como mantener a Troy alejado de ella?

* * *

Durante esa primera semana, Gabriella parecía emocionada con cada pequeño detalle y eso parecía sospechoso a ojos de muchos. Pero a Troy le parecía que esa rareza era lo que la hacía llamativa para él. De hecho y sin darse cuenta, se estaba enamorando de ella. Pero había algo que le impedía acercarse a ella y era el hecho de aún no había conseguido sacarle ninguna información sobre su pasado. Por eso decidió poner en práctica su plan de seducción.

- ¿Qué tal tus primeros días de East High?

- Es muy distinto a todo lo que me había ocurrido antes.

- Como por ejemplo…

- No pienso decirte nada.

- Tengo que intentarlo.

- Déjalo. No pienso decirte nada acerca de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún detalle trágico en ella?

- No. Solo que no puedo contarte nada.

- Está bien.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de pensar en algo, ¿por qué no piensas en lo de volver a jugar al baloncesto?

- No. No quiero volver.

- Paso bastante tiempo contigo y te veo bastante vacío. Parece que no sabes vivir sin el baloncesto. Deberías volver y ser feliz.

Entonces a Troy se le ocurrió algo que podría satisfacer a ambos.

- Haremos un trato. Si tú me cuentas cosas de ti, yo volveré a jugar al baloncesto.

- Sabes que no es lo mismo ni se parece.

- Ese es el trato. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Llegaron a un semáforo y Troy iba tan pendiente de la respuesta de la chica que no se dio cuenta que estaba en rojo y un conductor que iba a más velocidad de la debida iba a arremeter contra él. Pero enseguida la chica lo apartó de en medio y recibió ella el impacto. Dio varias vueltas en el aire y cayó de lleno. Inmediatamente, Troy se acercó a ella.

- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!

Un transeúnte fue el encargado de llamar a la ambulancia, que llegó en pocos minutos debido a la proximidad que había de un hospital. La subieron y se llevaron.

- Voy con ella.

- ¿Es usted familiar suyo?

- Estaba con ella cuando ha pasado el accidente.

- Lo siento, no puede venir si no es familiar de ella.

- Soy su novio.

No sabía el motivo por el que lo había dicho pero pareció suficiente como para convencer a los enfermeros de que le dejaran subir. Durante el trayecto, Troy no soltó la mano de la chica. Le había salvado la vida y tenía que estar agradecido. ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había acabado así? Una vez llegaron al hospital, entraron a Gabriella y Troy tuvo que quedarse dando los datos en recepción.

- ¿Datos de la chica?

- Se llama Gabriella Móntez. Tiene diecisiete años.

- ¿Es menor? En tal caso deberemos llamar a sus padres. Déme su número de teléfono.

- No lo sé. Le puedo dar su dirección.

Justo en ese momento salió un médico preguntando por el acompañante de Gabriella.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Sorprendentemente está bien. No tiene heridas ni ruptura de ningún hueso. Ni un solo rasguño. Es un milagro que esté bien después del accidente.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Por supuesto. Acompáñame a su habitación.

Durante el corto trayecto hasta la habitación de Gabriella, Troy estuvo pensando en que no era posible que hubiera salido completamente ilesa de ese accidente. El coche había impactado a gran velocidad. Alguien en su situación debería encontrarse al borde de la muerte. Entró en la habitación y se la encontró dormida y con una vía en el brazo para administrarle un suero. Se sentó en el sillón de al lado de su cama y esperó a que se despertara. Como estaba seguro de la preocupación de su madre, la llamó y la puso al corriente. La madre de este se enorgulleció del acto tan noble de su hijo al preocuparse por la chica. La chica se despertó un buen rato después, prácticamente cuando había anochecido.

- Buenas noches, bella durmiente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te ha atropellado un coche. Tendría que haber sido yo él atropellado, pero me apartaste a tiempo y recibiste tú el golpe. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque era lo que debía hacer.

- Podrías haber muerto.

- Decidí arriesgarme.

- Los médicos dicen que es un milagro que no tengas ni un rasguño. Y yo me preguntó: ¿Sabías que era lo que iba a ocurrir?

- No – sonó a mentira -.

- Solo hay dos tipos de personas que lo hubieran hecho. Quienes sabían que no les iba a pasar nada o los que sienten un afecto desinteresado por esa persona. Dado que te conozco desde hace muy poco, dudo que el segundo sea tu caso. Cuéntame.

- No, puedo.

- ¿También tiene que ver con tu vida pasada?

- Sí.

Troy se levantó y le dio un golpe muy fuerte al sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- ¡Basta ya de ocultar cosas! ¡Quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo por qué me has salvado y has puesto en peligro tu vida!

- Porque sabía que no iba a sufrir ningún daño. Además, ambos casos son posibles. Tú me provocas una fascinación que no pensaba sufrir. Siento hacia un afecto que no pensaba poder sentir por ningún humano.

- Hablas como si tú no fueras humana.

- Es que no lo soy.

- ¿Y qué se supone que eres?

- Vosotros me calificaríais como un ángel. Vengo de un lugar llamado el Palacio Divino, o como vosotros lo llamáis, el cielo. Vine aquí por motivos personales.

- Como broma es buena. Ahora dime la verdad, por favor.

Al ver la actitud de Troy, Gabriella solo pudo mostrarle la verdad. Una potente luz comenzó a rodearla y unas alas nacieron de su espalda. Troy no se podía creer lo que veía. Parecía cosa de fantasía. De repente aparecen de la nada cinco personas vestidas con túnicas blancas y que emanaban un destello brillante.

- Gabriella Móntez, has incumplido la norma más sagrada.

* * *

Retrocedamos un poco. Lo haremos para contar el pasado de Gabriella Móntez, su procedencia y cómo y por qué estaba allí.

Su lugar de procedencia estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí, no hacia ninguno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, sino hacia arriba. Ella formaba parte del Palacio Divino, un edén para ángeles. En dicho lugar reinaba la paz debido a la selección de almas puras que se llevaba a cabo. Dicha selección podía llevar a que no ingresara nadie en siglos. Gabriella llegó a allí tras ahogarse intentando salvar a un niño que se había caído al agua y no sabía nadar. Consiguió poner a salvo al niño, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte. Fue ese acto lo que hizo que su alma se convirtiera en un ángel e ingresara allí, en donde renació en todos los sentidos, ya que sus recuerdos de la Tierra fueron borrados. Y Gabriella Móntez no tenía diecisiete años, sino ciento diecisiete. Una de las normas que se regían en el Palacio Divino era que, una vez en la eternidad, todos los ángeles disponían de la opción de peregrinar hasta la Tierra y residir allí durante un año, en un lugar aleatorio, para conocer las costumbres de los humanos y ver como el Palacio Divino era el sitio perfecto para vivir y que no había motivos para abandonarlo, ya que la Tierra era un lugar podrido en donde todo el mundo estaba corrompido. A pesar de ello, nadie del Palacio Divino osaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de abajo, otra de las normas que los regían y los mantenían a salvo. Gabriella llevaba en una lista desde que hacía diecisiete años, ya que la mayoría de edad plena allí eran los cien años. Por supuesto, se podía rechazar el turno de peregrinación y esperar a que se le volviera a ser concedido, aunque conllevara siglos. Todo esto se decidía delante del Consejo de los Cinco Sabios, los más poderosos del Palacio Divino.

- Gabriella Móntez. Tu turno de peregrinaje ha llegado. ¿Deseas aprovecharlo?

- Por supuesto.

- Partirás a la Tierra dentro de dos horas. Se te desposeerán algunos poderes para hacerte lo más parecido posible a los humanos. Conservarás tu inmortalidad, pero no debes quebrantar la más importante norma: Bajo ningún concepto debe saber ningún humano lo que eres ni de donde procedes.

- Lo entiendo y lo acepto.

- ¿Has escogido ya la edad que tendrás?

- Diecisiete.

- ¿Por qué motivo escoges esa edad?

- Por lo que he podido observar, muchos humanos disfrutan mucho con esa edad. Creo que me dará un visión muy clara y que aprovecharé el tiempo que permanezca allí.

- De acuerdo. Tus actos a partir del momento en que llegues allí serán responsabilidad tuya.

Gabriella se retiró y se preparó para partir. Desde siempre había sentido gran curiosidad por los humanos y para ella esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saciar su curiosidad. Los preparativos consistían en mentalizarse para el cambio que se iba a producir al perder sus poderes y despedirse de sus amigos. El consejo la inscribió en el East High y empleó su poder para que ninguno de los profesores se hiciera preguntas sobre su procedencia.

* * *

Pero ahora Gabriella había quebrantado esa norma. Valiéndose de su inmortalidad, había salvado a Troy y le había contado su secreto y el de todos los que vivían en el Palacio Divino. El Consejo en persona descendió y comenzó a enjuiciar allí mismo a Gabriella.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- Que volvería a hacerlo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Troy -.

- Cállate, humano.

Uno de los Cinco levantó la mano y Troy quedó pegado a la pared y sin poder moverse. Solo podía ver y escuchar.

- Por tus actos, vas a ser juzgada. Regresarás de inmediato al Palacio Divino y allí se llevará a cabo tu juicio.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi vida aquí?

- Sus memorias serán borradas para que no recuerden nada.

- Regresemos.

Hubo otro destello y Troy se despertó en su habitación. No recordaba nada de lo hecho desde que empezó el curso. Solo sabía que día era y su proyecto de ser un chico normal.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días en los que Troy estaba particularmente triste. Se notaba vacío, más de lo que se sentía de normal. Sabía que faltaba algo en su vida, pero no sabía qué. Y como nadie recordaba a Gabriella, no le eran de mucha utilidad. Chad le acompañó a casa para saber que tal iba con su reflexión acerca del equipo.

- ¿Has pensado ya lo de volver?

- Me diste un mes. No han pasado ni dos semanas.

- Los chicos empiezan a perder la confianza de que regreses. No es tan difícil. Seguro que te sientes vacío y aburrido por no poder jugar.

- Me siento vacío, pero creo que es por otra cosa. No notas que falta algo en los últimos días.

- No. Todo está igual que el año pasado, salvo por el hecho que tú ya sabes.

- Déjame pensarlo un poco más, Chad. Tengo que aclarar un poco mis ideas.

Troy entró en casa y se tumbó directamente en su cama. Intentaba recordar que era lo que había olvidado, pero eso solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Desistiendo, se sumió en el sueño. En ese sueño, pudo ver un destello brillante y cómo de él aparecía una joven hermosa como ninguna y que se dirigía hacia él. La joven no hablaba, pero Troy estaba seguro de que podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Sentía una profunda comodidad y felicidad estando con ella, pero cuando mejor estaban, la joven fue apresada por otra luz a su espalda y desapareció. Entonces, Troy se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¡GABRIELLA!

Troy lo había recordado todo. La semana en que apenas se separaron, el accidente, cómo le había contado lo era y él no la había creído, y cómo habían aparecido esos cinco y se la habían llevado. Ahora, sin duda, se sentía más vacío aún.

* * *

Pasaron las dos semanas que le quedaban a Troy para decidirse si volver o no y Troy no había pensado en otra cosa que en Gabriella. Le seguía pareciendo un misterio ella y lo que era, pero lo más alarmante era que parecía haber desarrollado un sentimiento hacia ella que no hubiera creído que tenía. No tenía que ver con lo que era ni de donde provenía, ya que ese sentimiento se desarrolló durante la semana que pasaron juntos y fue lo que le llevó a decirles a los del hospital que era su novio. Un sentimiento que era lo que le mantenía vacío constantemente. Se había enamorado de ella. Eso le llevó a decidirse finalmente y decirle a Chad cual era su decisión.

- De acuerdo. Volveré.

- Sabía que tomarías la decisión adecuada.

- Pero quiero que tú sigas siendo el capitán. Quítame un poco de carga, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Me conformo con que vuelvas.

- ¿Hablaste con mi padre?

- Sigue enfadado, pero como padre sabe que estas decisiones las tienes que tomar tú solo.

Troy decidió volver porque, en cierto modo, se lo prometió a la chica. Ella nunca había aceptado el trato, pero al final le contó la verdad y él quiso honrarla llevando a cabo ese acto.

- Ahora que ya te has decidido, ¿me contarás por qué has estado tan distraído últimamente? Sé que nunca has sido demasiado atento en las clases, pero no creo que se deba por completo a esta decisión.

- Aunque te lo explicara, no me creerías, así que mejor ni lo intento.

- Vamos, los chicos te están esperando.

Entró en el gimnasio y enseguida sus compañeros recibieron eufóricos a su capitán. Su padre se había quedado en el banquillo esperándole.

- Cuéntales los términos de mi regreso, Chad. Yo tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Troy fue con su padre y se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que al final, Chad te ha convencido.

- No todo el mérito es de Chad.

Un silencio de algunos segundos dio pie a algo que a Troy le rondaba en la cabeza decir.

- Gracias por dejarme volver.

- Eres joven y tienes derecho a decidir que hacer con tu vida ahora que estás a tiempo.

Troy se sintió algo reconfortado por volver. Pensaba que mientras se mantuviera ocupado, podría evitar pensar en la chica, pero cada paso que daba le recordaba a ella y eso le hacía volver a su vacío interior, pero claro, lo mejor era que los demás no lo sospecharan.

* * *

Troy se fue aplicando cada vez más y volvió a ser quien era. Se acercaba el primer partido del año y Troy comenzó a concentrarse en casa.

- ¿Preparado? – le preguntó su padre -.

- Todo lo que puedo estarlo. ¿Vendrá mamá a verme?

- Me dijo que tenía que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto y que después iría con ella al instituto.

- ¿De quien se trata?

- De una hija de su prima, que viene a pasar algún tiempo a aquí. La semana que viene empezará en el instituto. Espero que seas su guía y le ayudes a adaptarse.

¿Una hija de una prima de su madre? Seguro que era alguien a quien no conocía o que hacía años que no la veía. Cuando llegaron al instituto, Troy y su padre habían sido los segundos en llegar. Chad ya había llegado y estaba atacado.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Troy -.

- Desde luego. Es mi primer partido oficial como capitán y no quiero fastidiarla.

- Lo harás bien – le tranquilizó el entrenador -. Si has sabido apaciguar a los chicos cuando no estaba Troy es que estás preparado.

- Espero que digáis lo mismo cuando haya terminado el partido.

Esperaron al resto del equipo en el gimnasio y fueron calentando mientras tanto. Conforme fueron llegando tanto sus compañeros como sus rivales, fueron haciendo lo mismo. Cuando llegó la hora estipulada, comenzó el partido. Chad comenzó a dirigir a sus compañeros de un modo perfecto y se comportaba como un auténtico capitán. Les felicitaba cuando hacían una gran jugada y les animaba si no les salía tan bien como se suponía. Troy se sentía bastante orgulloso de su amigo y de cómo estaba comportándose a la altura de su puesto, aunque eso no impedía que en corto espacios de tiempo fuera Troy el que tomara un poco las riendas del equipo. Pero los cambios siempre pasan factura y el equipo estaba sufriendo esos cambios. Al descanso perdían de dieciocho puntos y la gran mayoría de los chicos estaban agotados.

- Buen trabajo, chicos – intentó animarles el entrenador -. Descansad.

- Ahora entiendo por qué prefieres no seguir siendo el capitán. Es un trabajo agotador.

- Pero la recompensa será muy grande si conseguimos remontar.

- Si lo conseguimos. Dado nuestra forma actual y la diferencia en el marcador, lo veo difícil.

- Regla número uno de un capitán: nunca pienses que está todo perdido. Si tú crees que algo es imposible, haces que lo sea.

- Creo que deberías dirigirles tú un poco – le pidió el entrenador a su hijo -. Dales fuerzas.

Pero eso no era tan fácil cuando a él prácticamente no le quedaban fuerzas mentales.

- De acuerdo. Adelante, Wildcats. Demostremos a nuestra gente como se remonta un partido.

Los Wildcats salieron muy animados y comenzaron a trabajar en equipo para llevar a cabo la remontada. Justo cuando salían, Troy se dio cuenta de que su madre había llegado junto con su acompañante. En ese preciso instante le dio un vuelco el corazón y la cara que puso en cuanto vio a la joven que la acompañaba no podía ser descrita por nadie. O era un sueño, o esa chica se parecía, por no decir que era idéntica, a Gabriella. Si era un sueño, estaba seguro de que la remontada era posible. Tomó definitivamente el control y el equipo comenzó a atacar y a defender como no lo habían hecho aún en todo el partido. Sus rivales se encontraban atónitos. La diferencia entre los dos tiempos era abismal. Justo sobre la bocina, Troy anotó la última canasta y ganaron por los pelos. Inmediatamente, todos se dejaron caer. Estaban agotados y no podían moverse. En cuanto llegaron a casa y Troy estuvo recuperado, se pudieron hacer las presentaciones.

- Troy, te presento a Gabriella Móntez. Ha venido para quedarse durante este año y terminar aquí sus estudios.

Troy se acercó a ella para darle una bienvenida adecuada y pudo percibir un aroma a nubes que le evocó los momentos que pasaron juntos. La mirada de Troy era de radiante felicidad. Sin duda, ella había vuelto. ¿Pero recordaría todo lo ocurrido hacía un mes? Para descubrirlo, una vez estuvo instalada, Troy fue a la habitación de Gabriella.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Desde luego.

Troy entró y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Por cierto. Enhorabuena por vuestra victoria.

- Gracias. Siento ser tan directo, pero ya he esperado demasiado. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- No sé de que me estás hablando. Es la primera vez que vengo a Albuquerque.

- No creo que sea una casualidad que desaparezcas del hospital, junto con esos cinco tíos, sin que nadie lo recuerde y que un mes después regreses con una nueva vida y fingiendo que no ha ocurrido nada.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – sorprendida -.

- No me preguntes cómo lo he hecho, pero sí. Lo recuerdo todo acerca de ti y lo que me contaste sobre de dónde venías.

- Eso es imposible. Cuando el Consejo borra la memoria de alguien, no hay manera de recuperar esos recuerdos.

- Lo recuerdo todo porque no todos mis recuerdos de ti estaban en mi mente. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?

- Verás. El consejo me sometió a un juicio muy duro en el que todos pudieron saber lo que había hecho. Es muy largo de contar.

- Llevo un mes sin verte y escucharte. No deseo estar ahora mismo en otro sitio ni hacer ninguna otra cosa.

- Esto es lo que ocurrió.

**FLASH BACK**

Gabriella estuvo encerrada en una cárcel durante tres semanas hasta que por fin se celebró su juicio por traición.

- Gabriella Móntez. Se te acusa de exponer tu secreto y el de todos nosotros a un humano y de contarle a dicho humano lo que eres y de dónde provienes. Por el cargo de traición, ¿cómo te declaras?

- Culpable.

- ¿Tiene algo que alegar en su defensa?

- Ya lo dije en su momento y lo repito ahora. Volvería a hacerlo si se planteara la oportunidad.

Todo el público estalló en críticas hacia Gabriella. Si revelar el secreto ya era un sacrilegio, estar orgullosa de haberlo hecho era uno aún peor.

- Veo que nuestra opinión de la Tierra es acertada. Todos los que allí viven se corrompen muy fácilmente.

- Se equivocan. Nadie me ha corrompido. He encontrado un alma pura y falta de maldad que me ha hecho tener esperanza por ellos. Creo que el destino de todos ellos se podría salvar gracias a esa alma y si no fuéramos tan cerrados de mente todos podríamos verlo.

Las críticas comenzaron a oírse más fuerte. No solo había quebrantado una norma sagrada sino que ahora estaba atacando a sus iguales.

- Por tus actos contra el Palacio Divino serás condenada a pasar el resto de tu vida como humana. Se te permitirá conservar tus recuerdos sobre este sitio para que sufras al saber que has decidido desperdiciar una vida inmortal por una tontería. ¿Estás preparada?

- Ya lo he dispuesto todo. Se me permitió crear una vida en la Tierra y decidí hacerlo. Solo les pido, por favor, que cumplan su veredicto de inmediato. Pero les pediría decir unas últimas palabras. No soy la única a la que se debería juzgar hoy. Sé que el intento de atropello de Troy no ha sido causa del azar. Uno de vosotros ha interferido y ha propiciado esta situación. ¡TÚ! – señalando al Sabio que se encontraba en el centro -. Tú me dijiste que si no le disuadía yo, lo harías tú. En el momento del atropello, él se había acercado demasiado y decidiste encargarte de un modo drástico.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a uno de nosotros de cargos de tal magnitud? – preguntó el Sabio del centro -.

- Porque sé que así ha sido. Pido pues que se investigue y se haga justicia, una justicia que ya me ha condenado a mí y que acepto dicha condena sin protesta. Terminemos pues con esto.

Los miembros del Consejo levantaron sus manos hacia Gabriella y con un acto conjunto, esta desapareció y volvió a la Tierra.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Y eso es lo que pasó. Si finalmente se demostró que era culpable o no, no lo sé ni tampoco me importa. Hace solo dos días que regresé.

- Y la vida que elegiste fue la de un familiar lejano mío.

- Convencí a la prima de tu madre para que me dejara venir hasta aquí para poder terminar los estudios. No me resultó demasiado difícil porque aún estaba bajo los efectos del poco poder que me quedaba.

- ¿Y por qué has venido? Si yo hubiera sido tú, este hubiera el último lugar de la Tierra al que vendría. Por mi culpa tuviste que abandonar tu hogar. Por mi culpa pasarás el resto de tu vida como mortal. Por mi culpa...

- No deberías arrepentirte de nada de eso porque no has hecho nada malo – le cortó la chica -. Gracias a ti he descubierto que merece la pena vivir una vida mortal. Tú me has hecho ver que existen motivos para disfrutar de la vida y que podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella. Tú has plantado en mí la semilla de un sentimiento largo tiempo olvidado en el lugar de donde provengo. Por todo ello te estoy agradecida y por eso mismo he querido regresar a aquí y estar contigo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Para mí, esto no es un castigo. Es una recompensa por haber hecho lo correcto. Durante el tiempo que estuve encerrada a la espera de mi juicio pude reflexionar en el verdadero motivo por el que te salvé de ser atropellado. No fue porque supiera que a mí no me pasaría nada ni que tuviera que protegerte del daño que ese Sabio te podría haber hecho, sino porque siento un sentimiento muy extraño hacia ti. Es el mismo que durante aquel tiempo y aunque sabía que intentarías descubrir la verdad sobre mí, me llevaba a no querer separarme de ti. Desde que me enseñaste por primera vez el instituto, supe que tú cambiarías mi vida y así ha sido. Si no lo has entendido ya, te lo diré de un modo más sencillo. Me gustas.

Troy se quedó de piedra al oír eso. ¿Era posible que un ángel como Gabriella hubiera sido capaz de renunciar a su inmortalidad solo por estar con él? Y lo más importante. ¿Era posible que Gabriella sintiera por él lo mismo que él siente por ella? Solo había una manera de comprobarlo.

- ¿Sabes por qué he vuelto a jugar al baloncesto?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – confundida -.

- Lo he hecho porque te lo prometí. Justo antes del accidente pacté contigo que si yo volvía a jugar, tú me contarías cosas sobre tu pasado. Ya sé que nunca aceptaste el trato, pero yo sí lo hice. Finalmente me contaste la verdad y por ello decidí que volver era lo menos que podía hacer para recordarte. Pero el motivo principal por el que lo hice era por tener algún pensamiento en mi cabeza distinto del que tuve durante tanto tiempo. Ese pensamiento eras tú. Te tenía en mi cabeza mañana, tarde y noche. No podía sacarte de mi vida y aún sigo sin poder hacerlo. Me salvaste y yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarte y protegerte. Eso me provocaba un vacío más fuerte del que había sentido hasta ese momento. Pero lo más importante es que no pude descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía por ti durante esa semana que pasamos juntos, el por qué a pesar de tus negativas, yo seguía insistiendo en querer conocerte mejor. Porque tú también me gustas. No es porque fueras un ángel o me hubieras salvado. Si no porque por primera vez en mi vida, hubo alguien que me vio realmente. Me conociste como chico normal y eso fue lo que te gustó de mí. Fuiste el mejor consejero de todos cuando estaba pasando por ese mal rato.

- Oh, Troy.

- Por favor, dime que esta vez te vas a quedar conmigo – casi llorando – porque no soportaría que te volvieras a marchar. Dime que puedo ser merecedor de estar con un ángel tan hermoso como tú.

Gabriella se acercó a él y lo besó. Ansiaba tanto que llegara ese momento que le pareció que esa era la ocasión perfecta para que sus almas se fundieran a través de ese apasionado y dulce beso. Se separaron y enseguida Gabriella comenzó a secar las lágrimas del chico.

- Este ángel tan hermoso se quedará contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Después ese beso vino otro. Y después otro. Y así sucesivamente. Porque el amor que ellos sentían no era parecido a ningún otro. Ese amor había superado la barrera del tiempo y la distancia para poder culminarse. Ese es el amor que nace cuando un ángel encuentra al alma pura que hace que su vida haya tenido y vaya a tener un sentido completo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Por favor, contadme si os ha gustado, que espero que sea que sí.**


End file.
